highway2hell_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell Hounds
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Origin a very long time ago an entire village was plagued with a demonic disease called 'lycanthropy'. most of the villagers died, but those that survived had been cursed to live a life as savage beasts incapable of thought or reason and could only take human form again after death. These beasts were out of control and so with the help of vampyres, the nephilim threw them into hell. The beasts roamed the eight circles of the underworld for centuries, never aging, never dying. Under lucifer's command, Demons possessed these beings and with the outside help, managed to escape from hell and began to rape and impregnate mortal women. They never stayed out of hell for too long, so as to not be discovered, but would return to earth to steal their spawn away from their human mothers. Once they were brought back to hell, they would train and fight each other, often time to the death up until their seventeenth moon, when they would finally make their transformation from human to hell hound. Hell hounds have been loyal only to Lucifer, and continue the tradition of impregnating mortal women and stealing the child back to hell where they are then conditioned and trained until they make the transformation. Abilities hell hounds are deadly strong, fast, fast-healing, and lethal opponents for anyone. they can be killed though, but not by disease or illness. ◊ it could be possible for a person born of a hell hound/human conception to not have been taken to hell, we won't limit creativity on this, but we would like to see your explanation! ◊ not all hell hounds are evil, but the majority of them are certainly 'conflicted' and it's not because of a personality thing, it's simply because their souls are corroded by their demonic paternal descent. but do keep in mind that the desire to do 'bad' will be overwhelming at times and if you don't want your hound to embrace the 'dark side' it will be an inner battle between good and evil, basically, it won't be a walk in the park! ◊ hounds can be either female or male and they travel in packs more often than not, but they're not 'pack minded' creatures, they could easily do things on their own and not feel the need to be with their 'counterparts'. ◊ hounds basically look like the werewolves from teen wolf(the wolfy-ish face, but still relatively human at the same time). here are a few images, take them how you will, we're not going to be crazy strict about how you describe it (or if you even do at all). example 1, example 2, example 3 ◊ hell hounds cannot enter any hallowed ground, like churches(synagogues, etc.) and it will feel like hitting an invisible wall. ◊ the original hell hounds are npc's only their spawn may be played, but keep in mind that the original hell hounds have no attachment to their children. Category:Species